She Digs Me
by Artificial Donkey
Summary: Zack thinks he has a chance with Maddie after he gets hit in the head with a dodgeball, and gets the sense knocked out of him. Mostly One sided ZackxMaddie. T for slight swearing, and mild innuendo.
1. The Challenge

Summary: Zack thinks he has a chance with Maddie after he gets hit in the head with a dodgeball, and gets the sense knocked out of him. (Mostly)One sided MaddiexZack. T for slight swearing, and mild innuendo.

** She digs me **

They were playing dodgeball, and it was three against one, and only Zack remained, he managed to deflect a ball headed straight for him, before throwing blindly and hitting someone. _ Two to go. _ Zack thought to himself. As he went to scoop up another ball from the floor, he got hit, right above the ear, and went down with a shout. The coach ran over to him, and asked him if he was alright. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Zack said, as he clambered to his feet, brushing himself off, with a sigh. _ Well, almost. _

---

Maddie was stood at the candy counter, flipping absently through a magazine. She sighed lightly to herself, as she checked her watch. _ Guh, only 3:45? _ she thought to herself, a small frown creasing upon her lips. She looked around the hotel lobby, wondering if anyone was ever going to buy some damn candy from her. She sighed once again, turning her attention back to the magazine, when suddenly, "Hey there, sweet thang." erupted out of the semi-silence in the lobby. Maddie stifled a smile, as she turned and saw Zack facing her, from the side of the counter.

"Hey Zack" She replied, as she smiled at him. Believe it or not, on slow days like this, the highpoint of Maddie's day was when Zack came and chatted her up. It wasn't that she _ liked _ liked Zack, but she was very fond of him, and she always enjoyed the company, especially when nobody else was buying. "Hows business?" Zack inquired conversationally, that sly smile plastered across his face.

"Not so great." Maddie replied, with a soft sigh, as she closed the magazine she was reading. "Hardly anyone has bought anything today." she added. "Well, looks like your knight in shining armour has arrived, my fair maiden." Zack said, smiling coyly at her. "I'll take a couple of Butterfingers, an Almond Joy, two 3 Musketeers, and a Buncha Crunch." Maddie raised her eyebrows slightly, taken aback by how much he was buying. It could only mean one thing... "Allowance day?" She asked, smiling slightly at him, as she retrieved his candy. "Yep" Came his reply, while he was taking in the view as she leaned down to get the Buncha Crunch. He grinned to himself, although he quickly averted his gaze as she straightened up, and placed the candy on the counter.

He had this down to a science. He didn't even like Buncha Crunch, although he usually bought some, just because he knew it was on the bottom shelf, and Maddie couldn't reach it unless she either crouched down, which she rarely did, or leaned down, Zack's favorite. Maddie smiled at him, as he handed over the money, and opened the register to give him his change. Zack stuffed the chocolate into his pockets, all except a '3 Musketeers', which he opened, and took a bite out of. He took his change with a "Thank you", and just as he was about to leave, he remembered, and turned to Maddie again. "So, how 'bout you and me go out to dinner tonight?" Zack said confidently, and with a smile.

Maddie returned the smile, after rolling her eyes. "What do you think?" She asked, folding her arms at him. "I think that your desperate to go on a date with me." He said, folding his arms right back. Maddie laughed quietly, before saying "Goodbye, Zack." as she turned her attention back to her magazine. She had to appreciate his persistence, and his determination. And it sure was flattering, having someone asking you out all the time, even if it was just a thirteen year old boy.

Zack smirked to himself, as he turned and walked towards the elevator, where he met up with Cody. He smiled cockily to himself, and said: "She digs me..."

---

In Zack and Cody's room, on the 23rd floor, Zack was laying on his bed, thinking of Maddie, while Cody was doing his homework. "You know, I think I have a chance with Maddie this time." Zack said, interrupting the silence. Cody scoffed "What makes you that?" He asked, as he placed his pencil on the desk, and turned to look at Zack.

"You should have seen the way she was looking at me today at the candy counter. It was like... She's totally into me!" Zack said enthusiastically, as he sat up on his bed. "I think that ball you took to the head in gym class is messing with your reasoning abilities." Cody said, shaking his head at Zack. "I'm serious man, she digs me!" He said, getting up off his bed, and going over to the candy he bought earlier, began eating a 3 Musketeers. "And I'm serious too. She's three years older than you. She's probably into college guys, or something." Cody reasoned, shaking his head again. "I bet you... Twenty bucks, that I can get Maddie to go out with me by the end of the week."

Cody scoffed again, before laughing. "You're on. Infact, if you I do /i get a date with her, I'll give you _ thirty _ bucks." Zack's eyes widened slightly, before he smiled. "You've just made a big mistake, my friend..."

"You're right, I was suppose to name the First Consul of the French republic, and instead of writing 'Napoleon Bonaparte', I wrote Napoleon Dynamite." Cody said, chuckling to himself.

** A/N:Well, here's the first chapter, and I'm not too happy with the length, and I dont want to stuff it full of meaningless filler, so I've decided to cut it short. Next chapter should be up in afew days (Maybe sooner, if I get stacks of reviews) (Obligatory "Plz R&R part of the A/N)  
**

**AD **


	2. The Flowers

** She Digs Me **

Maddie smiled softly at Zack, as she looked into his eyes. Zack stifled his grin, and allowed himself a smile, as he slowly leaned in, glancing down to Maddie's lips, as she started getting closer, and closer... Suddenly there was a loud blaring sound, and the world around him started evaporating.

---

Zack let out a loud groan, as he slowly leaned over and shut off his alarm clock. _ Just a dream _ he whimpered, as he slowly sat up in his bed, looking around slowly, before his gaze finally settling on his clock. _ 8:15... Wednesday _ He thought to himself. That left him five days, including this one, to pull Maddie. Cody was already stood, dressed, at the desk, going over his homework. Zack got to his feet, and his thoughts strayed back to Maddie. He got dressed slowly, as he went over in his mind how many chances he's going to have. Five days, and he roughly saw her 3 times a day. He could risk going up to five, but that might make him look desperate..

_ Okay, so five, times three.. Five times three... Three times five.. Hey, five times three, and three times five are he same thing... Now, whats three times five..._ Zack mused, before grabbing his backpack, and heading for the door with Cody. _ Come on Zack, this is important! Fifteen! Yeah, fifteen, thats right... I think _ Zack thought, as they took the elevator down to the ground floor.

---

Maddie slowly approached the candy counter. She had the day off school, due to an 11 grade teacher training day( ** A/N - Not entirely sure if they have these in the US. I'd appreciate it if someone let me know ** ), and she decided to come into work early to make some extra money. She punched in, and grabbed afew balls of bubblegum. She placed them in her mouth, and began sucking softly, to soften them.

She smiled inwardly, as she saw Zack leaving the elevator. "Hey Zack." She called softly, as he was about to walk past without noticing her. He turned his head, saw Maddie, and smiled. "Hey there, sweet thang." He said, approaching the counter. Maddie smiled, and giggled lightly._ Did I just giggle?_ Maddie thought, her smile slowly fading, although she was soon brought back back to reality.

"What're you doing here?" Zack asked, leaning on the counter. "You dont usually come in until after school." he added, still smiling at her. "Its a teacher training day, so we get the day off." She explained, a smile quickly returning to her face. "Come on Zack, we're gonna be late!" Cody called from the door. "I better get going..." Zack said, his smile fading. "Right, I'll see you later then." Maddie said, removing the 'Closed' sign from the counter.

---

"Hey, Max, can I talk to you?" Zack said, placing his tray down on the table across from Max, before sitting down. "Yeah, shoot." Max said, smiling at him, eating a french fry she was holding. "Well, see.." Zack started, sticking a fry into his mouth, before continuing. "I need your help getting Maddie to like me..." Max' smile flickered slightly, before replying "I'm not a magician, Zack. Maddie's shot you down what, eighty, ninety times this year?"

Zack narrowed his eye's slightly. "It was seventy four times, and you know it... Well, seventy five, after yesterday."He said, as Max rolled her eyes. "Besides, things are different this time, she really likes me, I can tell!" Max sighed. "Fine, I'll help you, seeing how this time you_ really _ Think you have a chance.. What do you want me to do?" She said, finishing her lunch.

"Well, you're a girl, right?" Zack asked. Max rolled her eyes, before replying. "Well, yeah.. If not, my parents have _ alot _ of explainig to do.." She said sarcastically. "Right, right. Anyway, how would you feel if some guy that's three years younger, was madly in love with you?" Zack asked hopefully, leaning forward, after finished his lunch.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure how I'd react. But I'm sure I'd appreciate it if he sent me an anonymous love letter, with some flowers. Basically made me like them, without me ever knowing who it was. That way, I'd have no choice but to like them, when I finally found out who it was..." Max said, after afew moments of musing.

"Hey, that could work... Thanks Max!" Zack said, as he stood up. I'll see you later!" He said, before walking off. "No problem.." Max said quietly, before sighing to herself, standing up, and stacking her tray.

---

Maddie was stood at the candy counter, and had just finished serving someone. Today was definately going better than yesterday, and she was on atleast one customer every five minutes. Suddenly, there was a delivery boy, stood at the counter, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick?" He enquired, looking down at a card, before looking back at her. "Yes?" She replied, a puzzled look on her face. The delivery boy handed her the roses, with a card attached. He smiled briefly, before turning, and headed for the door.

Maddie smiled at the flowers, before leaning forward at them, and inhaling the smell. She smiled again, before opening the card, and reading over the short poem inside.

_Love is the greatest feeling,_

_Love is like a play,_

_Love is what I feel for you,_

_Each and every day,_

_Love is like a smile,_

_Love is like a song,_

_Love is a great emotion,_

_That keeps us going strong,_

_I love you with my heart,_

_My body and my soul,_

_I love the way I keep loving,_

_Like a love I can't control,_

_So remember when your eyes meet mine,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_And I have poured my entire soul into you,_

_Right from the very start."_

- Your secret admirer

Maddie's breath got caught in her throat, as she took a step back, before she smiled widely, setting the card and roses down on the counter.

"Hey Maddie, whats with the flowers?" London asked, as she stopped infront of the counter. "Just a little something from a secret admirer." She said, still smiling to herself. "You have a secret admirer..?" London asked, a puzzled look on her face. Maddie rolled her eye, before replying "Apparently." London paused for afew seconds, before speaking. "Anyway, I'm going shopping. You wanna come?" Maddie sighed. "I'd like to, but the whole reason I'm working is because I need some extra cash." Maddie said, a small frown creasing her lips.

"Dont worry, Manicure's and Pedicure's on me."

---

Zack and Cody ran into the Tipton, heading towards the elevator. "No running in the lobby!" Mosby bellowed, for what felt like the hundredth time this week. Zack paused when he spotted Maddie at the candy counter. He broke off from Cody, and casually walked over."Hey there, sweet thang." He said, leaning on the counter. "Oh, hey Zack." Maddie said, absently, staring at the roses she had received earlier. "Wow, whats with the flowers?" He asked. "Nothing, just something I got from someone." She said proudly, finally managing to tear her gaze away from the flowers, and looking at Zack. "Oh.." Zack said, trying his best to sound dissappointed. He quickly moved on, though. "Nice nails. Did you and London go for manicures?" He inquired, as he spied her fingernails.

"Yep." Came her reply, smiling fondly at her nails, before Zack spoke again. "So, who are the flowers from?" Maddie smiled, and looked at the roses again, before speaking "A secret admirer. I dont know who it is, but I'd definitely go on a date with him after this..." Zack almost jumped and punched the air, although he managed not to. "I see. well, I better get going, see you later." He said, before dashing off to the elevator. "No running in the lobby!" Mosby bellowed, for what felt like the hundred and first time this week.

---

** A/N: Well, I'm alot happier with the length of this chapter, although the poem did contribute healthily. The site is down tomorrow, so expect an update on Tuesday at the latest. In further news, after about two months of adverts, followed by 'coming soon', we've finally got a date for High School Musical in the UK, Some time in September(I think?). I'll definitely give it a watch, seeing how everyones always ranting and raving about it, claiming its one of the best DCOM's ever(That, and Ashley Tisdale is _ fit _ ). Thats all for now! R&R plz etc etc.**

**A/N 2: I just realised I completely boned up the HTML in this chapter, and as a result, some of the spacing is a bit wonky. That is all. **

**AD**


	3. The Chocolates

** She digs me **

Zack was laying awake, with his eye's open when the alarm clock started blaring. He slowly moved to turn it off, and managed to get the snooze button. He sighed loudly, as he at up in his bed, and swung his legs over the edge. He looked around the room slowly, before deciding he should get up. Cody once again was stood at the desk, already dressed, and was going over his homework. He turned to Zack, as he was getting dressed, before leaving the room to get his breakfast. Zack mumbled something incomprehensible as he pulled the t-shirt he was wearing yesterday over his head, grabbed his backpack, and also headed to get some food.

---

On the way to school, Zack wracked his brain for another romantic gesture that he could anonymously send to Maddie. He looked around the bus, searching for the slightest hint of something romantic. He shrugged lightly, and as he looked out of the window again, he caught a glimpse of something. He turned his head, and tried to see what it was. He didnt see it, although he suddenly had an idea...

---

Cody headed for his locker, when they arrived at school, and retrieved a book. He turned around, and-"Aaaaaah-gnus!" Cody said, surprised. "Hello Cody.." She said, before leaning forward slightly, and smelling the air. "Do you smell that?" She asked mysteriously. Cody glanced around slowly, before speaking. "B.O...?"He asked cautiously. "It smells like luuurve."She said, before slowly moving closer. The bell rang, when Agnus was centimeters away from him. "Ah well would you look at the time, gotta go!" He splurted out quickly, before dashing down the hall, thinking to himself: _ Since when does she like me instead of Zack?_

Meanwhile, Zack had met up with Max on the way to his locker. "How's your scheme to get Maddie to like you going?" She asked casually, her hands in her pockets. "Its not a scheme, its a plan." Zack said defensively, before Max rolled her eyes. "Fine, how's your 'plan' going?" She rephrased, stopping outside her locker. "Pretty good. She said she'd definitely go on a date with whoever sent her the flowers.. Thats a pretty stupid move if you think about it. I mean, _ anyone _ could have sent her those flowers. It could have been a complete uggo!" Zack said, before laughing at the idea of a dorky loser asking Maddie out, only to get humiliatingly shot down. Thinking of dorks, made Zack think of Cody, and thinking of Cody, inevitably made Zack think of himself. He unwillingly put himself in the same situation, Maddie laughing pitifully at him, before walking away.

Zack frowned slightly, as the bell rang. "Well, speak to you later." Max said, before walking off. Zack quickly went to get his books, before sprinting off to class.

---

Maddie entered the Tipton after she got out of school, and headed towards the candy counter. She went to punch in, and noticed a valentines heart shaped box of chocolates, with an envelope on top. She peered down at the envelope, and noticed it had ' _ Maddie _ ' on the front. She squeeled lightly, before she opened it, to find a card, with another short poem.

" _ If love asks a question, do not deceive_

For the truth is the answer, I only believe

If my heart should open, love do not fear

Or if my eyes in happiness shed a tear

Let the wind in my soul blow you away

And the sun in my heart brighten your day

If love and life I was asked to compare

Both of these with you I wish to share"

- Your secret admirer 

Maddie stared at the card, before smiling widely. "I really do have a secret a admirer!" She said quietly. She looked around the near empty hotel, and did something she'd always wanted an oppourtunity to do. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, and saying "Yay me!"

---

Zack came into the Tipton lobby, walking for a change, Cody behind him. "Goin' up." Cody exclaimed, heading for the elevator, as Zack made a beeline for the candy counter. "Hey there, sweet thang." He greeted, as he leaned against the counter. "Hey Zack." She smiled at him. He spied the open box of chocolates, with afew missing. "Who're the chocolates from..?" He asked, forcing himself not to smile. "My secret admirer." She said proudly. "So, are you going on a date with this guy, or something?" He asked, managing to put some disapointment in his voice. "I dont even know who he is yet." Maddie replied, rolling her eyes.

"But when I do find out, I think I owe him atleast one date after all the trouble he's gone through.." She added. "What if it turns out he's a complete doofus, and really ugly, and stuff?" Zack asked, leaning up off the counter. "Well them I'll just have to go on a date with him anyway."She replied after some thought

They continued to talk for afew minutes, before Zack finally departed. "Seeya later, Mad's." He said, heading for the elevator. "G'bye."She said after him, before she picked up another chocolate from the box, and slipped it into her mouth, smiling widely to herself.

---

** A/N: Whoah, short chapter or what? I couldnt really think of much else I could write to pad it out, without it becoming rediculessly unnecessary filler(I hate that stuff), so I decided to cut it short, again. I'm surprised that I only got three reviews for the last chapter, especially after the start the story got off to. Ah well, maybe this one'll pull some more. Dont make me have to do a "I wont update until I get x amount of reviews!" for the next chapter, or the one after that. I would, however, like atleast 4 more reviews, to inpire me to make the next chapter a reeeeaally long one. If not, well then you'll have to make do :P**

AD


	4. The Bear & The Confession

** She digs me **

Zack sat bolt upright in his bed, and a droplet of sweat fell from his brow. He sighed loudly, before dropping onto his back. He turned his head, and checked the clock. _ 6:30... _ he thought, before closing his eyes, and trying to remember the dream he had just had. He couldnt remember anything, except for the occasional image of him and Maddie streaming through his mind. He tossed and turned for afew moments, before he dragged himself out of bed. "I'll just get some water." He mumbled to himself, as he left the room, and headed for the kitchen.

---

Cody slowly climbed out of his bed, and glanced breifly over to Zacks bed. He continued towards his near pile of his clothes"Wait, what?" He said, before turning back to Zacks empty bed. "Where'd he go?" He asked, before looking around the room quicky. He shrugged, before he continued to get dressed. After a minute or two, the alarm started blaring. The now fully dressed Cody hit the 'off' button, and began collecting his books.

---

"Dude, hurry up and get dressed!" Cody said to Zack, who was now fast asleep on the couch, infront of the TV. He looked around briefly, before retrieving a pillow.

"Gahhyastopit!" Zack said loudly, when a pillow suddenly impacted him repeatedly. "I'm up, I'm up!"He said, with a loud yawn as Cody finished berating him. "What time is it?" Zack asked, as he slowly climbed off the couch, and crossed slowly towards the bedroom. "School time." Cody replied, as Zack disappeared. Cody shrugged to himself, and retrieved a bowl, milk and cereal. He plonked down at the table, and poured the cereal into the bowl, followed by the milk.

---

Zack emerged afew minutes later, fully dressed, and ready to go. He sat down at the table, as Cody stood up. Zack reached for the cereal, and poured himself a bowl. Cody returned the cereal to the cupboard, and the milk to the fridge.

"So, how's your scheme to get Maddie going?" Cody said, as he at back down at the table.

"Its not a scheme, dammit, its a plan." Zack said, rolling his eyes. And its going great, Maddie should be going out with me by Sunday, as planned." He added with a smile.

"You sure seem confident."

"Thats cause I am. Its a surething. She said that even if her secret admirer turns out to be some freak weirdo guy, she'd still go out with him, atleast once."

"I see. Well, that thirty bucks is yours, as long as she says yes when you ask her out. Just make sure you can pay up, when she shuts you down, though."

---

At the start of the lunch break, Zack ran over to Cody.

"Hey, Codester, I need to borrow some money..."

"Oh really?" Cody said, with a slight smirk.

"Ya really, just lend me the damn money."

Cody opened his wallet, and handed Zack a ten dollar bill.

"Thats coming out of your winnings, or, more probably, added onto the $30 you owe me, when Maddie shoots you down."

"Whatever, man." Zack said, before dashing off to buy something for Maddie.

"You're welcome!" Cody bellowed after him, rolling his eyes at him, before proceeding to get some lunch.

---

Maddie dashed into the Tipton lobby, rather wet, due to the fact that it was raining particularly heavily. She sighed loudly, as she approached the candy counter. She went to place the 'Closed' sign on the shelf in the counter, when she noticed a peach coloured teddy bear 'sitting' there. She raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, before picking it up.

There was a tag attatched, with her name on it, but no card. She smiled slightly, as she squeezed the bear, as instructed on the card.

"I wuv you" It said simply. Maddie's smile widened, as she further examined the bear. She placed it on top of the counter, satisfied, before turning her attention to her first customer.

---

Zack sprinted into the lobby, followed closely by Cody.

"No running in the lobby!" Bellowed Moseby, for the hundred and twenty second time this week.

"Hey there, sweet thang." Zack said, after arriving at the candy couter.

"Hey Zack." Came Maddies reply, as she turned her gaze from the bear on the counter, to Zack.

"Something else from your secret admirer?" He said, attempting to sound glum.

"Yeah.." Maddie said softly, noticing the disappointment in his voice.

"Have you found out who it is yet?" He probed.

"No, not yet. I wish whoever it is would just hurry up and come out with it already..." She said, sighing lightly.

Zack contemplated revealing himself right there and then, although decided against it, right after he opened his mouth. "Well, I' gotta go, see you later." He said, covering himself, before turning and heading towards he elevator.

"Tomorrow," He said to himself."I'll tell her tomorrow.

---

Zack awoke late, at 9:30. "I love Saturdays."He said, to no one in particular, before climbing out of bed, and getting dressed. He headed through the livingroom, where Cody was sitting, playing Psychonauts, and into the kitchen. He retrived the cereal and milk, and went in hunt of a bowl. Finding one eventually, he sat himself down at the table, and began eating.

"Gah! Dogen just lost his brain to that creepy dentist guy!" Cody said, commenting on the cutscene in the game.

"No way!" Zack replied, getting up from the table, and dashing over to the couch. He watched for afew moments, before losing interest, and returning to his breakfast.

---

Zack waited anxiously in the elevator that was taking him to the ground floor. He checked his watch absently, not really registering that it was 11:45. _ 'Maddie should be here by now..' _ He thought, as the elevator doors pinged open. He walked slowly out of the elevator, and down to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Zack, whats on your mind?"

"Well..." Zack started nervously. "I'm your secret admirer. I sent you the roses, and the chocolate, and the teddy bear, and those poems. I thought maybe if I did something romantic for you, without you knowing it was me, then you'd start liking me without realizing it. And you said yourself, even if it was an uggo freakopath, you'd still go out with him.

"So, what do you say, Maddie, will you go out with me?"

** A/N - Dun dun DUN. Wow, its been age since I've last updated, and as much as I'd like to tell you that I was super busy, or I went on holiday or some nonsense like that, the truth is... Lego Star Wars II Is awesome! Eheheh, well, LSTW2 did initialy distract me it cant take all the blame.. Alot of it is down to me, in that I really couldnt be arsed doing all that typing, and I had a fair bit of wrighters block, too.. I watched High School Musical, and it was indeed good. Not quite as good as I was expecting, but thats expected, when people build something up, and put it on a pedestal. Its kind of lame how Zac Efron didnt even sing on most of the songs, although it was redeemed by how _ damn _ fit Vanessa Anne Hudgens is. I wrote a HSM fic yesterday, when I sat down to write this, I got disctracted by an advert for the soundtrack, and I decided that I'd have a do at writing one. I suggest you check it out, if you're a HSM fan, its called: In the Cabin, and mainly centered around Troyella and Chaylor. Anyhoo Next chapter should be coming soon, but I'm afraid it'll be a tad in the short side. And remember, You + Review Update. Thank you very much, and, as I'm going to start saying from now on: Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit. Goodnight!**


	5. The Finale

**She digs me**

Maddie stood there, in shock, as she stared at Zack, who was staring back at her with hopeful, although somewhatfearful eyes

_"Hell no, why the hell would I want to go out with you?" Maddie said with a cackle, before turning, and walking off._

The possibility repeated itself over and over in Zack's mind, as he awaited an answer from Maddie.

"Zack, I.." She started, before pausing, thinking about how to address the situation infront of her. "I cant go out with you, Zack.." She added softly, frowning lightly.

Cody exited the elevator into the lobby, and instantly saw Zack and Maddie in what appeared to be a rather serious conversation. He managed to dive behind a sofa without being spotted by them.

"But," Zack spoke, not seeming nearly as devastated as Maddie thought he might be. _Maybe that's' what he was expecting me to say…?_ Maddie mused, although she was soon brought back to her senses, as Zack continued.

"Why not?" He pleaded, more than questioned.

"Well.." Maddie started once again, as she leaned forward on the counter, bringing herself roughly to Zack's level. "I know you really like me, Zack-"

"-Love" Zack corrected, matter of factly.

Maddie rolled her eyes, before continuing. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're too young…" She said, frowning softly once again.

"But, age is just a number!" Zack said, breaking out the argument he'd used many times before.

"You're right, it is."

"Bu- Wha?" Zack said, raising an eyebrow slightly at her.

"The fact that you're three years younger than me doesn't bother me." She started, smiling slightly at the look of confusion plastered on his face. "It's the fact that I'm sixteen(**Don't think I've mentioned how old she is in this fic, and if I have, well, bollocks**.), and you're thirteen." She explained, her smile fading slightly, when she saw him frown.

"Oh, okay.." He said dejectedly, turning, about to head to his room.

"Hey, I'll tell you what.." She started, capturing his attention once again. "When you hit seventeen, if you don't have harems of girls all over you, I'll go on a date with you…" She said, smiling at his face lighting up.

"Really?" He asked, returning to the candy counter, his hands resting on the edge.

"Yeah, really." She said, nodding her head slightly. Now, are you going to let me get back to work?" She added, rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said, leaning up off the counter, and preparing to go.

Maddie leaned forward, catching Zack off guard, when she pressed her lips softly against his. She broke away after a second or two, turning her attention back to her magazine. "Goodbye, Zack."

Zack stood there, his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes wide. He remained still for afew seconds, staring at Maddie, who was no longer paying any attention to him. He turned slowly, and headed towards the elevator. Cody emerged from behind the sofa, catching up with Zack. Although he had seen all the precedings, he had managed to gather that Maddie had originally turned him down.

"Looks like you owe me thirty bucks.." He said, somewhat smugly, as they entered the elevator.

"Who cares man, She digs me!."

**A/N: And there we go. We've had some ups(When I managed to update on time), We've had some downs (When I haven't updated in weeks, like now), and its been a laugh. Again, I'm sorry for the length, but I needed to get this out, before you all abandoned me. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Actually, scrap that, cause sometimes it was pretty lame. I'm afraid I'm going to be moving out of writing Slozac fics, and moving into High School Musical for awhile (Primarily because the reviews are better XP). I'll return in awhile, when I've got guber-awesome writing skillz, and you'll be all "Oh dip that guy's awesome!" and you'll all flock to review the hell out of my stories. But, until that happens, you wont see too much of me(Unless you read HSM fics, then you'll probably see a fair bit of me. Thanks for reading, and drive safe!**

**AD**


End file.
